Late Night Secrets
by Wrenna
Summary: RobinRaven pairing. One Shot. Robin and Raven are up late one night and share some moments together. Short but sweet.


A/N: This is my first FanFic, so bare with me. It's probably not all that good, but oh well. I tried, and hopefully my future one's will be better....On with the show...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, I probably don't own this plot by now.. =(

Rain washed over Titan Tower gently. Bringing with it a fog of restless discomfort to envelope Jump City. For this, the Teen Titans were somewhat grateful, because even the worst of the criminal elements didn't feel like playing. But they too had been enshrouded by the fog's spell and retired early. Well, all but a few.  
  
Raven laid in her bed wide awake. She stared out into the darkness of her room, listening to the faint tinking of the rain hitting the tower. Sighing out, she turned on her side and closed her eyes. _'Why can't you sleep?_' she thought. Flipping onto her back, she slowly opened her eyes again and moan in irritation. _'Maybe some tea will work_.' Raven kicked the covers from her body then slid her legs off the bed. After standing, she picked up her robe and slipped it on over her night clothes as she left her room. Cautiously she made her way through the hall, rubbing away the sleep from her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, down in the Tower's common room, Robin stood in front of the wall sized window. He looked out over the lake in deep thought. Thinking of his past, of the future safety of his team, of Slade. He sighed and watched a rain drop make it's way down the window pane. Absently, he put his index finger against the glass and followed the path of the drop. From somewhere behind him, a light swish sound filled the room. With a little jump, Robin came out of his trance-like state of thought and turned quickly. Caught off guard by the opening door, he crouched down slightly into his attack stance. "Who's there?" he called out.  
  
Raven stifled a yawn as she walked through the opening door, and jumped back when a voice boomed out. Her eyes widened some as she looked through the half darkened room. " I said, who's there?" It came again. She turned her head towards the voice and saw a figure standing in front of the window. Moonlight poured through it onto the figure, and she sighed out in relief. "It's only me, Robin."  
  
Robin instantly recognized the monotone voice and relaxed. " Sorry Raven." He turned back around and gazed off to the shore of Jump City. Raven made her way over to him. She stood silently, watching the reflection of the moon weave in and out of the waves. After a few minutes had passed, Raven spoke up. "Couldn't sleep also?" Robin turned his head towards her slightly. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to gaze off at nothing. " Yes." She nodded her head and looked up at the moon.   
  
Minutes passed without talking or movement. They both stood there, looking out at nothing really. Their thoughts taking over. Robin sighed again. ' _Will we, will I, ever defeat Slade?_' He shook his head and glanced over at Raven. His eyebrow cocked up under his mask as he looked at her. Her face and hair were bathed in the moonlight, and it twinkled off her chakra stone. _'She's beautiful. I wonder why she is always hiding her face under that cloak'_. Robin's gaze roamed her face, his brows furrowed.' _I wonder what her hair feels like? Is it soft and silky?_' He turned a little towards her, his hand itching to reach out. He shook his head a little again. '_This is Raven, my teammate, why am I thinking about this?_' He looked back at her. _'She really is_ _beautiful_.'  
  
Raven stared at the moon. It was full and bright tonight and looked so large from here. ' _Why couldn't I be normal...or at least be able to show my emotions?_' She sighed inwardly and moved her gaze down to the water. She shot a glance at Robin from the corner of her eye. His head was turned towards her, and it looked like he was staring. _'Ok, why is he staring at me?_' Her gaze returned to the scene outside the window. ' _Why does he always wear that mask?_ _We're inside, it's night. Maybe he doesn't have eyes'_. She raised her eyebrow at this thought. _'Maybe he has robotic eyes like Cyborg, or maybe...wait...Raven really? Now you are sounding_ _like Beast Boy'_. Raven cringed a little. ' _Get a grip. He doesn't like to show his eyes_, _ever. Big Deal. Why do you care?...I don't know...I just....do_.' Raven straightened and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Before she could think about it, the words slipped from her lips. "Why do you always wear that mask?" Her eyes widened in self-shock. Robin's jaw dropped a little as he turned to girl next to him. He saw her eyes widened a bit and closed his mouth. "Um..I .." Raven blinked and snuck a glance at him. His head was slightly tilted, like he was thinking it over. "I'm sorry I asked." He shrugged. "It's ok...I'm surprised no one has asked sooner." He sighed as she turned towards him. "I've worn it so long.." Robin reached up and traced the mask a little with his fingers." That I just kind of forget I guess. It's like a second skin, I suppose." He gave a small smile to her.   
  
Raven looked at his mask, then his smile. ' _He should do that more....it's nice_.' She scowled at his mouth. _'Stop doing that Raven_.'   
  
Robin saw the scowl on her face and stopped smiling. "What's wrong?"  
  
Blinking once, she looked back up at him. "Nothing."  
  
"Ok. So, why did you ask me about the mask?"  
  
_'Because I want to see your eyes...ugh...Raven...stop!_' "No reason."  
  
"If you say so." Robin looked down at her mouth and titled his head. ' I_ wonder what her lips feel_ _like..._ '  
  
"I guess...because the other's have mentioned it..." _'Great Raven...lie about_ _it...Azarath...Metrion...Zin.._'  
  
Robin interrupted her chant. "Wow. I didn't realize it was a big deal."  
  
She looked away. "The other's find it a mystery." ' _I wonder if they are blue....maybe green...'  
_  
Robin grinned to himself. "And you? Do you find it a mystery?" ' _Her lips have to be as smooth_ _and soft as they look..._'  
  
Raven shot him another glance. "I ..Um..I guess..."  
  
Minutes passed by again. No one talked, no one moved. Robin stared at Raven, a smile playing at his lips. Raven glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Both thinking about each others lips.. Raven chanted over and over to herself. _'Azarath...Metrion..Zinthos.._' As Robin came to a decision, a big grin spread over him and he stood up straighter.   
  
"Raven?"   
  
She turned to him. "Yes?"  
  
"Our secret..ok?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow, nodding, as she watched him bring his hands up to his mask. His head dropped forward as he slowly removed the cloth from his eyes. He took a deep breathe and looked back at her. A small gasp escaped her lips, and a inanimate object somewhere in the dark exploded. Robin grinned as he heard it.   
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
She shook her head lightly and stared at his unmasked face. Bright hazel eyes glittered in the moonlight. "N..No..that good." She whispered to him, and another object erupted. ' _He's gorgeous._' She thought and against her will, her hand snaked out, lightly touching his temple. Her thumb smoothed over his eyebrow as he looked down at her.   
  
Robin's body tensed and his eyes slowly closed. All he could feel, could focus on, was the feather light touching of Raven's hand. His hand twitched and he placed it over hers. Stopping it. He squeezed it gently. Something else exploded in the background, but he didn't care. He gripped her hand, moving it down his face until it reached his lips. Lightly he pressed a kiss into her palm and cracked his eyes open. The look of wonder.. and maybe...joy.. made him smile and kiss her palm again.  
  
Raven's eyes widened as she watched his hand cover and move hers. She tried to stay calm but failed. More things exploded around them. But neither cared. Inhaling sharply as he planted the first kiss, she looked at his face. He was so handsome. She watched his eyes open some as he laid another kiss into her palm. All she could do was stare. ' _What's going on...this shouldn't be_ _happening... he's suppose to be with Starfire...not me...Azarath..Metrion..Zinthos...calm_ _down....calm down..._'  
  
Robin moved forward as he removed their hands from his face. Raven gasped. Robin licked his lips, his free hand went to her neck, stroking gently. Raven gapped at him. Another object exploded. Robin smiled as he got closer and closer. Raven blinked, her eyelids rebelled against her, and began to close. The door swished opened. Robin and Raven froze, looking at each other for only a second before pulling apart. Three groggy Titans stomped into the room complaining about noise. One of them flipped on the lights as more stuffed exploded. Robin stood still as Raven ran for the kitchen, a blush creeping over her face. The other Titans made their way further into the room, glancing from Robin to a receding Raven.   
  
As a group, they all asked. "What was that about?"   
  
Robin turned back to the window quickly. He smiled as he replaced his mask. "It was.....something."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven leaned against the kitchen counter. Breathing deeply, her eyes closed. _'Azarath..Metrion..Zinthos.._' She chanted to herself. Her heart pounded into her chest, her fingers curled into fists against the counter top. Sounds of her teammates moving around in the common room entered her thoughts, along with the water starting to boil in her kettle. She took another deep breathe a sighed. Grateful the others hadn't come in yet, Robin's doing most likely. 

A shadow of a smile flashed across her lips. _'Robin..._' Hand shaking, she traced her lips._'Robin...._' The kettle starting to glow black and Raven shut her eyelids tightly.

_'Azarath..Metrion..Zinthos..Azarath..Metrion..Zinthos_..' Eventually she got ahold of her emotions, pushing them back into their lonely boxes. She opened her eyes slowly and removed the kettle from the stove. After making the tea, Raven slid into a chair at the table and sipped it carefully. ' _Good recovery Raven...now keep it up..._'  
  
One by one, the other Titans made their ways into the kitchen. Robin was last. Sending a quick glance in her direction, he moved to the fridge and went about getting a drink. Starfire sat at the table across from Raven, while Beast Boy and Cyborg stood at the counter arguing, as always, about what should be made for breakfast.   
  
"Tofu!" the Green one whined up at Cyborg.  
  
"Bacon!" Cyborg whined back.  
  
"No..tofu!"  
  
"Eggs!"  
  
Raven rolled her eyes and took another sip. ' _Nothing changes...well_..' She peeked over to where Robin stood. ' _Some stuff does_..'  
  
"Good morning Friend Raven. Are you well this glorious morning? For many objects were destroyed in the common room!" She beamed a bright smile at Raven. And again, Raven rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine Star. It was just...a little....mishap." Raven was able to keep her voice stable and even, in it's usual monotone. ' _Whew_!'  
  
"Pancakes!" the bickering continued.  
  
"Tofu Pancakes?" Beast Boy morphed into a puppy and gave the biggest 'puppy-eyes' he could to Cyborg. Which earned a raised eyebrow from him and a quick. "NO!"  
  
Beast Boy pouted and Robin smirked at them.  
  
Raven finished the last of her tea and stood. She walked to the sink and placed the mug into it. Risking the chance of blowing the tower up, she looked over to Robin, to find him staring at her. She ducked her head and turned away. " I need to meditate." And with that she fled the kitchen.   
  
All eyes where on her back as she left. "What's up with her this morning anyways?" Beast Boy asked the room.   
  
Cyborg gave him a serious look. "She probably ate your tofu, BB."  
  
" Haha. She probably did...Hey! Wait!" Beast boy gave a hurt look and sulked over to the table, taking a seat. "Not funny Dude!."  
  
Cyborg looked over to Robin and they both broke out into laughter. Making Beast Boy look even more hurt. Starfire patted him on the back. " I shall make you the Pudding of Happiness!" She cheered at him. In turn, everyone in the room cringed as he laughed nervously at her, his hand scratching the back of his neck. "Thanks Star, maybe next time."   
  
The rest of the day passed as normal. Raven mediated for a few hours before they were called out. They fought and won another battle and returned home. Everyone settle into the common room. Raven curled up on the couch, her face buried into a book. Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg took seats around the room. It was movie night.

Robin came from the kitchen carrying popcorn. He took a seat between Starfire and a curled up Raven. He looked at them both. His gaze lingering on Raven, the lights went out and the movie started. Raven closed her book and looked at the T.V. ' _He's staring at me again...I can feel it.._' She thought. She peeked over to him, and sure enough he was. She saw Starfire snuggle to his side, but he just put the popcorn bowl into Star's lap and kept flicking his gaze to Raven. She looked back at to the T.V., trying her hardest to pay attention. Most of the time, she chanted to herself.   
  
Robin stared down at her, shadows and lights flashing across her face from the movie. His hand twitched to touch her and he damned it. He looked over at Star. She was beautiful also. Everyone, including himself, had thought they would be the perfect match. But after last night with Raven, she was all he could think about. Her hair, eyes, especially her lips. The way she touched him. Star had touched him before, a pat on the hand, stuff of that nature. But Raven's touch, it was Heaven, Hell and everything in between. It made him weak and strong all at the same time. He looked back at her.

A smile played at his lips and his hand moved on it's own. Before he could stop it, he was touching the side of her face. Raven jumped, her eyes wide, and the popcorn bowl glowed black before it burst. Robin snatched his hand back and dropped the smile. Everyone jumped and the lights flicked on. Popcorn was all over. And everyone stared at Raven with a "What was that?" look. She slunk down deeper, trying to hide in her cloak and squeaked out. "Sorry!" Again they gave her strange looks before returning to the movie. Raven got up and walked to the end of the couch, sitting as far away from Robin as she could. Robin frowned at her and hung his head.  
  
Eventually the movie ended, and the video games began. Raven made her way to the roof. She needed some alone time, to meditate, to think. This was all going to fast. She walked to the edge of the roof and took a seat. Looking out over the lake she began to meditate.

"Azarath..Metrion..Zinthos." After awhile she heard the door open and rolled her eyes. When the foot steps got louder she spoke out. "Beast Boy, I'm not in the mood." The walking stopped somewhere behind her. "Sorry to disappoint." Robin smiled lightly at the back of her head. He saw her stiffen a moment before she dropped to the floor. He rushed up to her and knelt. "I'm sorry about that, are you ok?" She looked up at him and then away quickly, her voice steady, "I'm fine." He sat next to her, and she enveloped herself into her cloak.   
  
He sat cross-legged, looking at her. She shifted under his gaze and sighed out. "Must you do that?" ' _touch me...please..._ '   
  
He blinked, a little confused. "Do what?" ' _you smell so good.._' He leaned towards her.  
  
"Stare!" ' _Don't look away...Azarath...please..Metrion...kiss me...Zinthos...'  
  
_He looked away and raked his fingers through his hair, making it stick out more, "Sorry...I didn't realize." ' _I can't..I don't want to stop_.'  
  
She snuck a quick glance at him again. ' _His hair is so dorky... ugh... but it looks so cute on him...RAVEN! Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos_!'  
  
Robin cleared his throat. "I...Uh.." He turned to her. "Raven?"  
  
She looked over at him, and raised a brow. He looked like he was in pain. "Rob.." Before she could finish saying his name, he leaned forward, his hands cupped her face as his lips found hers. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened to protest. Quickly he slid his tongue in, and she moaned. The sound of objects from the roof and in the tower exploding and the other Titans complaining rang out over the lake.   
  
Robin kept kissing, the sounds in the back ground stopped and Raven gave into the kiss. After what seemed a lifetime, the two pulled apart. Robin smiled against Raven's flushed lips, still cupping her face. Raven eventually opened her eyes. She looked at him, and slowly slid his mask off. They gazed at each other, both smiling. Finally Robin looked away and raised his brows.

"This is new." He looked down at the lake and then back up to Raven. She followed his lead and looked down. Something that resembled a giggle escaped from her throat. She looked back up at him. Grinning, she pulled him to her, and kissed him deeply.  
  
"I love you" Robin kissed into her lips.  
  
"I love you too." Raven moaned against his.  
  
They floated over the lake, in a black glowing bubble of Raven's power, kissing until the sun rose.  
  
The End.


End file.
